


JUST DIE! a xXDasXGoochXx Quickiez!

by xXDasXGoochXx



Series: Quickiez! [1]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Incest, Semi Non-Con, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDasXGoochXx/pseuds/xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball and Anais are the picture perfect examples of a good brother and sister, aren't they? Rated M for xXDasXGoochXx</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUST DIE! a xXDasXGoochXx Quickiez!

**Author's Note:**

> First update to this sight ever. enjoy.

JUST DIE! A xXDasXGoochXx Quickiez!

XDXGX

Gotta pee…

Gotta pee…

Gotta pee…

Anais repeated this mantra over and over as she rushed home; her breath coming in clouds from the cold frigid winter of Washington. She had been having a good day; she had gotten an A on an exam she knew would be difficult for her, and she had been nominate for class president of her 9th grade year! The whole process of the school government system had been what kept her up at school. She had even missed her scheduled daily bathroom break. She usually urinated once when waking, before lunch at school and immediately after her last class of the day. This way, she could focus on school and not miss any pertinent lessons from her instructor. So due to her missed bathroom break and forgetfulness to use the restroom before she got on the school bus, she was force to rush moving awkwardly, home.

At her front door, she rifled around in her pockets with one hand, the other hovering over the crotch of her skirt uniform. She sighed in relief when she found the key, quickly unlocking the door and closing it behind her, accidentally slamming it.

"I’m home!" she announced as she quickly removed her shoes. She froze, ’oh crap, it’s gonna leak out!’

She drew the attention of her lounging brother who had been up until now, lounging on the floor and watching television. Now however, he looked inquisitively as his sister moved awkwardly, as if she had to pee really badly. Gumball smiled evilly as an idea popped into his head.

As she passed him, he reached out a hand, quick as lightning, grabbing her ankle and sending her to her stomach with a surprised yelp. He quickly wrapped his arms around her legs to hold her down.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Lemme go!"

Gumball laughed at the anxious look on her face.

"Where are you running off to?"

Anais wiggled and squirmed trying to get away, her face was red.

"Geez! Hey Mom!"

Gumball laughed again, using his superior strength to hold her still.

"I’m afraid mom and dad are out at the moment, Anais!"

He was unfazed as she rained blows on his face.

"Apologize!" he commanded, "Submit to your big brother! Only then can you use the bathroom!"

Anais’ face was red, her voice shaky. Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

"N…No way! I haven’t even done anything wrong!"

Gumballs eyes gleamed and Anais swore she could see horns form from his ears.

"Oh really? Well I guess you can just pee yourself right here then!"

Anais tried crawling away. ’I hope this asshole gets disowned!’

"Well? Have you made up your mind yet? I can even see your panties, you know?"

Anais managed to flip onto her back. Much to her chagrin he simply latched onto her thighs.

Sighing, she turned her head to the side, looking away.

"I…I’m sorry."

"You are not forgiven!" He snapped, smiling evilly.

She leaned up on her elbows.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

She shuddered, and sweat poured in beads. She wiggled her way back onto her stomach. She was close to tears now, she begged.

"Please…Gumball, I can’t take it! I-I’ll do anything you ask!"

"Heh, heh, heh. In that case, hold out for another ten seconds and I’ll let you go!"

She looked back over her shoulder, shock evident.

"Y-you mean it? Thanks!" ’He better not be lying!’

He nodded, “Okay…Nine…”

"E-IGHT…"

Anais was sweating bullets by now.

"Geez! Stop stalling and count already!"

"Se-ven"

She held her crotch, her fingers cupping her mound in an attempt to keep from peeing herself.

'If he doesn't hurry…'

"S-IX!"

"F-IVE!"

She bit her lip, her bottom wiggling; she tried to crawl towards the bathroom door a few feet away.

"Fo-ur, three, two…ONE….."

'FINALLY!'

"ZERO….POINT NINE!"

She gasped, looking back at him.

"0.8…."

She suprised him by pulling an ankle free; she then commenced to kicking him repeatedly in the face.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" she kicked him in the nose, causing it to bleed. Gumball merely laughed maniacally, taking the blows and barely feeling them. He grabbed her assaulting foot; tickling the sole relentlessly. Anais went from growling to laughing so hard tears escaped her eyes. Gumball noticed a growing dark stain on her white underwear

"N-NO!" she cried, placing her hands tightly over her clothed slit in a futile attempt to keep her already relaxing perennial muscles from releasing her bladder. "I-IT’S COMING OUT, AAAHHHH!"

She let out a cry as her pale yellow colored urine spilled onto the Watterson’s hardwood floor. Gumball watched in amazement as it nearly jeyyed out. He looked to her face, an extremely relieved, borderline, orgasmic face.

Anais panted, her tongue hanging slightly out and her face red hot. ’That felt so good!’

Anais felt her brother’s hands on the elastic of her thoroughly soaked underwear.

"W-what are you thinking?" she asked "Not at a time like this! Mom and Dad could be home any minute!"

Gumball chuckled, pulling the back of her panties up , he watched as her underwear divided her pink nd soft globes of flesh that was her butt.

"What’s the big deal, little sister? You did say that you would do anything."

"No, way!"

Anais got back to her knees, only to be sent back to her stomach when he whipped her underwear to her knees, throwing her off balance. She landed making the puddle of urine splash everywhere.

Gumball loosened the cords of his soccer trainers, his hard five-in-a-half incher pointing where it wanted to go. With one hand he spread her cheeks with his fingers, the other guiding his shaft to the entrance of her urine soaked entrance. As he inserted the tip of his phallus he released a sigh; the urine worked perfectly as lubricant! Her prone position worked ro make her vaginal tunnel easier to access.

As he pushed further in, she let out chirps of surprise and pleasure; she felt every inch of his hot appendage slowly spreading her inner walls and burying deep inside her. When he finally bottomed out, she felt it, gasping and clenching her teeth as her muscles clamped down on him. Slowly he began thrusting, his pelvic bone slapping against her wet buttocks. This made a cacophony of slapping sounds. Anais panted and moaned as her brother fucked her. Her anger towards him slipping out, very much like his hard cock was doing.

"Your pussy sure is warm, Anais." grunted her brother. Anais could only gasp as he increased his pace and power. As he thrust, a squirt of urine nailed him in the cheek.

"Gross, Anais you peed on me."

"JUST DIE!"

"This is what girls like you GET!" he pulled out to the helmet fray of his phallus before slamming with his entire libido powered might.

"TAKE THIS, AND THIS! Anais, your pee is flying all over the place!"

"Y-YOU’RE THRUSTING TOO ROUGH!"

He changed positions. Pushing her to her side and throwing her le over his shoulder. This caused her legs and hips to spread which caused her tunnel to tighten considerably.

"Oh Gooch, this is fantastic!" he cried, thrusting faster.

"T-too much, I-I’m uugh!" Anais came hard, drool, dribbling out the corner of her mouth as her juices flowed and her walls clamped down.

"I-I’m getting pretty close, Anais!"

"What!? You better not come inside me!"

"Guh…Anais!"

"I’M NOT KIDDING, ASSHOLE!"

"….."

"Geez! Answer me already!"

"I-I’m coming Anais!"

He thrust hard, his hot and thick seminal fluid jetting out of his urethra and into her womb. He groaned, as he pulled out, taking the kick in the face she sent him as she rushed to the restroom.

"Darn it, Gumball! I hope they really do disown you!" Anais sat on the toilet, shaking slightly from the aftermaths of her orgasm and her anger at her stupid older brother. She looked down between her legs as his fluids dripped out of her slightly stretched cunt. Why did she even bother with that idiot! He was a terrible brother! Maybe he was okay at times, but Geez!

A knock on the bathroom door brought her out of her thoughts.

"What!?" she yelled

"Uh, Anais, you’re going to clean up this mess, right?"

"JUST DIE!"

Episode End!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews of any kind are welcome.


End file.
